First Encounter
by Destroyer Ov Nations
Summary: The crew of the A O Kay get sent to another galaxy after investigating a Romulan ship.


Skip barged into the captain's quarters with important news. "Captain!" he shouted, but he didn't see her. "Captain!" He heard a faint noise coming from inside. He walked in a little further and knew she was in the shower.

He heard, "AAAHYAAAHAAIIIIIISHARAHAALLAASDAAhYYAAAAiiiHH!"

"Captain Lovely!" Skip yelled extra loud. There was immediate silence.

"Yeah! Sorry, I had the radio on!" came the answer.

"I know that was you singing, Captain," Skip said. "We all know you sing in the shower. And it's really bad."

"It was the radio," the captain insisted.

"Nuh-uh, you were-"

"Skip, do you have a reason to be in here while I'm in the shower?" Lovely asked impatiently.

"...Oh, yes! Yes, I do. We detected the Romulan ship. We're getting very close now," Skip informed her. He heard some scuffling and then Lovely came out in her uniform all ready to go.

"Well, then. Let's find out what these Romulans are up to."

Once they were on the bridge the Romulan ship was in view. "Um, I think they noticed us, Captain," a random ensign said.

"'Um' is not a part of Starfleet vocabulary, Ensign," Lovely said. "And most of the time, neither is 'I think'. Now, did they spot us or not?"

"Yes, they did," the ensign said.

"They're turning toward us," Skip said from the helm.

"Ready weapons, just in case," Lovely said.

"They've stopped...they're firing!" Lieutenant Sheiree announced.

"FIRE WEAPONS!" Commander Ri'an bellowed.

"Tone it down, Commander," Lovely said with a finger in her ear.

"SORRY CAP- ahem, sorry Captain," Ri'an apologized.

After a giant space fight, the crew of the USS A O Kay claimed victory over the Romulan ship. They ripped a giant hole in the side of it and now the ship was uninhabitable.

"Ri, Cherry, get your suits on, we're going over," Lovely said.

Ri'an and Sheiree followed the captain off the bridge. They beamed over to the dead ship and got their tricorders out. After looking around a bit Lovely entered a large room and froze.

"Guys, come and see this," she said into the comm. Ri'an and Sheiree met up with her.

"So the rumors were true," Ri'an whispered. "They've been experimenting."

"And they've created super-Romulans," Lovely said.

The room was full of special cages to contain the enhanced experimental subjects. Despite the lack of oxygen on the ship, the Romulans still clawed at their locked doors and shouted to be let out.

Sheiree examined a chart hanging beside the entrance. "This says that all of these subjects have increased strength, speed, hearing, and durability, and they can survive in any conditions, such as space. The only downside is mental instability."

"That's probably what has saved us from the Romulans unleashing these things on us," Lovely said.

Suddenly a door weak from the battle broke under the attacks of the Romulan inside. She lunged toward the Starfleet officers, who whipped out their phasers and shot her.

The stun setting had no effect. The Romulan tackled Lovely to the ground and tried to bite her. Sheiree set her phaser to kill and managed to shoot the Romulan off before any damage could be done.

"Thanks," Lovely said as the Caitian helped her up.

Ri'an checked the Romulan. "She's not dead, only unconcious."

"Savage little thing," Lovely commented. "Think we should bring her in to do some experimenting of our own? It might help if the Romulans decide to use them against us. We can find out their weaknesses."

"Hmm, dangerous, but a pretty good idea," Ri'an said. He tapped his comm and signalled the ship to beam them back.

Once they were back, they made sure to get the Romulan inside a cell. "Make sure the crew knows stun doesn't affect her, just in case," Lovely told Ri'an.

Back on the bridge, Lovely sent a message to Starfleet Command about their special hostage.

"Good thinking, Captain Sunrise," Admiral Wasaki said.

"Please, call me Captain Lovely, Admiral Sheldon," Lovely said.

"Still with the first name thing," Admiral Wasaki replied. "And don't call me Admiral Sheldon."

"Whatever you say, Admiral Sheldon."

Wasaki sighed. "Aaannyway, you can bring the Romulan to Starbase 11."

"Are _you_ at Starbase 11?" Lovely asked.

"Well...uh, well yeah, but..." Sheldon stammered.

"That's all I needed to know. I'll be there," Lovely said, ending the call. "To Starbase 11!"

At Starbase 11, Lovely met up with Admiral Wasaki.

"Hey, Admiral Handsome," she said.

"Don't call me that either," Sheldon said.

Lovely smiled at him. "How about you, me, and dinner tonight? Possibly some music?"

"Uuuuh..." Sheldon said awkwardly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lovely said. "Back to business. Is the starbase ready for the savage?"

"Not quite," Sheldon said, removing his tie from her hand and fixing it. "I have teams creating a specialized holding cell. I'll be overseeing the transfer of her myself."

"Very good. You can handle it the best, I'm sure."

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Sheldon began.

"Nah, let's go get lunch on my ship," Lovely offered.

"I thought we were having dinner tonight."

"Doesn't mean we can't have lunch too! Come on, then." Lovely pulled him from his office by the tie that he just recently fixed.

On their way to the mess hall, the ship shook violently. Lovely tapped her comm. "What was that?"

"Looks like we just unattached from the starbase, Captain. We don't know why yet," Sheiree responded.

"Hmm. That's weird. Keep me updated," Lovely said.

They continued on their way but were interrupted by a mist of blackness creeping down the corridor. Lovely tapped her comm once again.

"Are you seeing this, Cherry?"

"The black mist stuff? Yeah. No idea what it is though," Sheiree replied. "Working on it."

The mist became thicker around Lovely, so thick she couldn't see Sheldon anymore. "Admiral Sheldon?" she called, whirling around. "Where are you?"

All she could see was blackness. Up ahead a silhouette appeared, walking toward her. "Admiral Sheldon." Lovely stepped towards him.

But it wasn't him. It was a woman with white skin and black eyes; her hair was floating mist. She wore a dress that ended in the black fog and she seemed to float along with it.

"Hello, Lovely," the woman said. She held up a hand with long black claws.

"Who are you?" Lovely asked, stepping back. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am Shadow." The woman moved so fast that Lovely didn't see her. The shadowy voice spoke from behind her. "And I've been watching you."

Lovely spun, and Shadow raked her claws down her face. Lovely screamed and felt the blood flowing through her fingers. With a flick of her hand, the mist that followed Shadow entered through where Lovely's eyes used to be.

"I'm sending you far, far away," Shadow said. "To another galaxy."

"Why!?" Lovely cried, hunched on the floor and holding her face. "What did I ever do to you!?"

"Do you remember the black planet-ship?" Shadow manipulated her mist inside Lovely's head to form pictures of the massive spacecraft.

"Yes. Yes, I destroyed it," Lovely replied.

"With one well placed shot, the whole thing exploded," Shadow said. "Killing everyone on board."

"It was threatening the whole Federation!" Lovely said defensively. "I had to!"

"My whole race! Gone!" Shadow shrieked. "Because of YOU!"

Shadow created a wormhole with her fury, sending the A O Kay to another galaxy. Once the rough ride was gone, Lovely heard her name being called.

Shadow turned her head as Ri'an and Sheldon came running up through the darkness. When they saw their captain on the floor surrounded by blood they got their phasers out.

The shots went right through Shadow. She ignored them and turned back to Lovely. "I'm still watching you," she said, and then she was gone.

"CAPTAIN!"

"Not so loud, Commander," Lovely said.

"Sorry, Captain. Let's get you to sickbay. Who was that?" Ri'an and Sheldon helped her up and started leading her down the corridor. The mist began to dissipate as they walked.

"Remember the planet-ship? She was a survivor, I guess," Lovely replied. "And she wants revenge."

Her commbadge chirped. "Captain! We're in another galaxy!" Skip shouted.

"I know, I know. Don't panic," Lovely said. "We'll figure out what to do."

A long while later Lovely stepped back onto the bridge. A red bandana was tied across her eyes and she had a hold of Ri'an's arm.

"Where do we go, Captain?" Skip asked.

"To the first planet we find," Lovely replied.

"What about that Romulan we have locked up?" Sheiree asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess she'll have to stay locked up until we think of what to do with her," Lovely replied. "The bridge is yours, Commander. Admiral Sheldon?"

"Admiral Wasaki," Sheldon said as he took Ri'an's place by her side.

"Admiral Sheldon," Lovely said, grabbing his tie. "You are not getting out of dinner just because we're no longer in the Milky Way galaxy."

"I didn't think so, Captain Sunrise."

"That's Captain Lovely to you. Come on, then." She led him out by his tie as the A O Kay flew off where no man had gone before.


End file.
